Ein Leben
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Carter hat eine Aufgabe zu bewältigen


Dies ist mein 1. Versuch, etwas zu ER zu schreiben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ER.

**

* * *

**

**Ein Leben**

_Am heutigen Tag spreche ich als Arzt. Die Ausbildungszeit, die diese Berufsbezeichnung mit sich führt, ist langwierig, dabei ist es egal, um welche Sparte es sich handelt. Chirurgie, Notfallmedizin... Der Weg ist und bleibt lang._

Er brach ab, denn an dieser Stelle fehlten im schon die Worte. Was er sagen wollte, wusste er nicht. Zudem gefiel ihm sein Einstieg gar nicht, was auch nicht besser wurde je länger er auf den Monitor seines Laptops starrte. Er sollte einen Vortrag über die Notfallmedizin halten. Das fiel ihm schwer, denn es stellten sich lauter Fragen: Bei welcher Erfahrung sollte er anfangen und bei welcher aufhören? Was sollte er erwähnen und was nicht? Wie detailliert sollte er sein? Welche Menschen waren erwähnenswert und welche hatten ihn und seine Arbeit am meisten geprägt? Welche Patienten waren ihm im Gedächtnis hängen geblieben? So viele Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort hatte.

Die Erfahrungen, Gedanken und Erinnerungen an seine bisherige Zeit als Arzt waren sehr vielfältig, zu vielfältig, um sie in ein schnödes, auf wenige Seiten ausgelegtes Redekonzept zu pressen und dadurch zu banalisieren. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er die Aufgabe schon lange vor sich her schob. Mittlerweile stand er unter Zeitdruck und musste es innerhalb der nächsten Tage fertig stellen. Trotzdem ließ er sich noch immer Zeit und vertagte die Arbeit daran auf einen anderen Tag. Er wollte daran arbeiten, wenn er in der Lage war, all die Fragen, die er sich selbst gestellte hatte, zu beantworten und die Dinge, die ihm spontan einfielen, zu sortieren. Während der Laptop herunterfuhr, leerte er das Glas Rotwein, das neben dem Laptop auf dem Schreibtisch stand, und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer.

Im Halbdunkel machte er die schemenhaften Umrisse seiner geliebten Frau aus, die unter der Bettdecke lag und fest schlief. Er legte sich neben sie auf seine Seite des Bettes und lauschte eine Weile ihren gleichmäßigen Atemgeräuschen. Weder beruhigten sie ihn noch brachten sie seine Gedanken zum Schweigen, doch sie gaben ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, während andere Bilder ihren Weg zu seinem Geist fanden. Er starrte an die altmodisch verzierte Decke des Schlafzimmers und dachte nach. Mit diesem Haus verband er eine lange Geschichte, ein Großteil seiner eigenen Geschichte. So war das Zimmer, in dem er sich mit seiner Frau befand, schon immer seins gewesen. Hier hatten ihn seine Großeltern mit allem versorgt, was er im Leben brauchte. Liebe und Geborgenheit sowie Bildung und Geld. Als seine Großmutter gestorben war, hatte sein Vater nichts von dem Haus wissen wollen, deshalb hatte er sich hier niedergelassen. Er wollte diesen Teil der Familie erhalten, nachdem er eine Zeit lang nicht hier gelebt hatte, denn er hatte sich von seiner Familie losgesagt. Ihre Differenzen hatten sie aber beigelegt und er war zurückgekehrt.

Er zwang sich dazu, nicht mehr an seine Familie zu denken und seine Schlaflosigkeit zu nutzen, um im Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers an seinem Vortrag zu arbeiten. Die Zuhörer würden sich wahrscheinlich für die spektakulärsten Fälle interessieren, vielleicht auch für die ungewöhnlichsten Eingriffe, die er in der Notaufnahme durchgeführt hatte, doch er wusste, dass ihn hauptsächlich die Menschen geprägt hatten: Patienten und Kollegen - egal ob Krankenschwester oder Arzt. Viele dieser Menschen waren über die Jahre ihren Weg gegangen. Einige starben, andere ordneten ihr Leben neu, wenige blieben. Doch verändert hatte ihn jede Begegnung auf ihre Art. Er dachte zurück an seine ersten Tage in der Notaufnahme, als alles neu und aufregend, aber auch ergreifend war. Seine Gefühle hatte er nie verloren, doch so sehr wie damals berührten ihn heute selten Fälle.

Drei berufliche Einschnitte würde er niemals vergessen. Die Stichwunde, die ihm ein Patient zugefügt hatte. Marks Tod. Bentons Fortgang. Das hatte sein berufliches wie sein privates Leben nachhaltig verändert, zum Guten aber auch zum Schlechten. Die beiden Männer waren seine Mentoren gewesen, seine Vorbilder, beide hatten ihm ihr Wissen vermittelt, der eine chirurgisch, der andere notfallmedizinisch. Das Wissen gab er mittlerweile seit vielen Jahren an Studenten weiter. Währenddessen waren von den Stichwunden mittlerweile nur noch Narben zurückgeblieben und manchmal Schmerzen, wenn er sich falsch bewegte. Doch auch das war eine Erfahrung, die er mit der Notaufnahme verband, die er nicht hätte machen müssen. Trotzdem hatte er daraus seine Lehre gezogen. Das einzig Schlimme war der Tod seiner damaligen Kollegin, denn er hatte überlebt. Damals konnte er mit dem Geschenk und mit den Schmerzen nicht umgehen. Er wurde tablettenabhängig. Aber auch das hatte er überstanden und war dadurch gewachsen.

Mittlerweile war er der Leiter der Notaufnahme und hatte seine einstige Chefin abgelöst. In all den Jahren als Student, als Arzt und nun als Leiter hatte er Studenten, Ärzte und Schwestern kommen und gehen sehen, doch im Herzen war er der Student geblieben, der er einst war. Deshalb stellte sich ihm wieder die Frage, wie er dieses Gefühl jemand vermitteln sollte, der nicht sein Leben führte. Denn das war längst nicht alles, was sein berufliches Leben geprägt hatte, das war nur der konstante Teil. Der Teil, der täglich wechselte und nicht vorhersehbar war, waren die Patienten. Einige schloss er ins Herz und wollte sie nicht gehen lassen - weder nach Hause noch aus dem Leben, andere konnte er nicht schnell genug loswerden. Behandelt wurde von ihm jeder, zur Not mit Hand- und Fußfesseln. Dabei hatten die Patienten die vielfältigsten Gründe, in die Notaufnahme zu kommen. Drogen, Mordversuche, Unfälle, Vergiftungen, unentdeckte Krankheiten, Alter waren nur einige, denn die Liste konnte er beliebig weiterführen. Besonders viel Spaß machte die Arbeit mit Kindern, gleichzeitig war sie auch die härteste, denn wenn er ihnen nicht helfen konnte, war es sehr viel schwerer, sie gehen zu lassen und die lebensrettenden Maßnahmen einzustellen.

Seine Gedanken waren nicht negativ, doch ihm erschienen sie so. Als er jedoch auf den Wecker schaute und sah, dass ihn nur noch wenige Stunden Schlaf von seiner nächsten Schicht trennten, dachte er an die schönen Erlebnisse, die er in der Notaufnahme erlebt hatte. Geburten, Feiern, Hochzeiten. Ganze Gesellschaften hatten sie behandelt, weil sie sich bei einem Fest an etwas den Magen verdorben hatten, die Stimmung hatte das nie getrübt. Mit Blick auf die vergangenen Jahre war er dankbar, dass er in jungen Jahren eine Aufgabe gewählt hatte, die ihn dermaßen erfüllte. Dass er bis zum Weckerklingeln nicht viel Schlaf bekommen würde, störte ihn dabei keines Wegs, auch die Aufgabe, den Vortrag zu verfassen, ließ ihn nun keinen Schauer mehr über den Rücken laufen. Ihm wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde klarer, worüber er reden wollte. Es waren Kleinigkeiten, die ihm wieder einfielen, wichtige Kleinigkeiten.

Beruhigt schlief er ein, dabei träumte er viel. Bilder aus seinem Leben schossen ihm durch den Kopf, über die er zuvor noch nachgedacht hatte. Als er schließlich vom Klingeln des Weckers geweckt wurde, war er dennoch ausgeruht und zufrieden mit sich und seinem Leben. Deshalb beugte er sich zur Seite, küsste seine Frau sanft, die auch aufgewacht war, und lächelte sie an. Dann stand er, ohne etwas zu sagen, auf und ging ins Bad. Anschließend führte ihn sein Weg in Küche. Dort kochte er mit demselben Lächeln im Gesicht Kaffee und bereitete das Frühstück zu, das er auf einem Tablett seiner Frau ans Bett brachte. Anschließend küsste er sie voller Liebe zum Abschied und verließ das Haus.

Das Lächeln verschwand auch nicht, als er die Notaufnahme erreichte, seine Kollegen begrüßte und sich umzog. Dafür hatte er auch kein Grund, denn er wusste, dass sein Leben genau richtig war. Zudem war es ein ruhiger Tag, so nutzte er die Zeit, an dem Vortrag zu arbeiten. Plötzlich fiel es ihm leicht, das Konzept zu verfassen, denn er wusste, was hinein sollte, was er sagen wollte. Die letzte Nacht, seine Träume, das alles hatte dazu beigetragen.

_Die Notaufnahme - (m)ein Leben._

Er tippte gerade den letzten Satz, als er angepiept wurde. Dann sprang er auf, rannte zum Eingang und begann schon auf dem Weg in den Behandlungsraum, erste Anweisungen zu geben.

**- ENDE -**


End file.
